La Raison d'Etre
by Imagie
Summary: Gaara veut tuer Lee, ce jour là. Pourquoi? Que pense-t-il, en réalité?


**La Raison d'Etre**

La jonquille sur la table fait comme un tâche de lumière dans l'obscurité. Lumière qu'il ne comprend pas. Il a ouvert la porte silencieusement, presque avec délicatesse. Il ne faudrait pas le réveiller, cela serait dommage. Le jonquille fait comme une tâche de lumière. Atroce. Il fait un pas en avant et déjà, sa tête le brule. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi l'autre s'est interposé. Cette interrogation bien au delà de son champs d'émotions le laisse comme meurtri.

Il faut qu'il le tue, il le sait. Alors il aura sa réponse. Alors il aura sa raison de vivre. Il existera pour quelque chose, au moins. La simple pensée qu'il puisse être d'une inutilité totale lui est insupportable, et sa tête ne le brule que d'avantage. Elle va exploser, il en est sûr, désormais. Il faut le tuer, maintenant, ou il va perdre toute chance de comprendre. Il ne saura jamais. Il sera inutile, dans sa tête comme dans la réalité. Son cerveau s'enflamme. Il faut le tuer.

Il marche vers le lit. L'autre garçon dort toujours. Il est certainement drogué, car sinon, il ne se ferait pas avoir si facilement. Il est exceptionnel. Le seul à l'avoir touché. Un adversaire à sa mesure, enfin. Mais il dort. Cela lui hôte un peu de son plaisir de le tuer, mais tant pis. Il veut tellement savoir. Il étend sa main blanche sur son visage.

Le contemple. Il est temps, désormais. Il doit le tuer, c'est devenu une nécessité. Il doit savoir. Ses yeux s'écarquillent. Bientôt, lorsqu'il le touchera, une onde parcourra son corps, l'électrifiera. Il ne comprendra peut-être pas mais il aura cette satisfaction, ce plaisir qu'il recherche en tuant chaque être humain de trop sûr cette Terre. Il aura une raison de vivre, et cela apaisera son esprit avant la prochaine crise. Il le regarde, ouvre ses yeux en grand, si grand qu'on en voit la pupille dans son intégralité, pour une fois.

La jonquille le dérange. Il la voit du coin de l'œil, et cette tâche lumineuse lui rappelle pourquoi il est là. Tuer ne le dérange pas. Il s'en nourrit. En temps normal. Mais là, il est comme paralysé. Il croyait prendre son temps, mais c'est faux. Il hésite. S'il le tue, il perd sa dernière chance de comprendre. S'il ne le tue pas, il s'en sentira mal pour des années à venir. Il veut qu'il meure, mais il veut qu'il lui explique. Ses yeux se crispent, ses mains aussi. Il le touche presque. Le sable s'écoule lentement, doucement de sa jarre. Bientôt, le sable l'étouffera. Il rira alors. Mais aura-t-il la même extase qu'à l'habituelle?

Le sable coule sur les draps, remonte lentement vers le visage. Sa main se ferme lentement. Ses yeux sont tellement ouverts qu'ils lui font mal, maintenant. Il veut le tuer mais il veut que quelqu'un l'en empêche, maintenant. Ses doigts se referment, attrapant au passage quelques mèches de cheveux. Ils sont doux. Il ne faut pas, il doit comprendre. Mais la soif de sang est tellement grande, à présent. Il le veut tellement.

Quelque chose se casse et il desserre un peu sa main, d'un millimètre. Il ne faut pas le tuer, il faut comprendre. Comprendre pourquoi l'autre s'est interposé, pourquoi il ne l'a pas achevé sur le terrain, pourquoi il est venu ici et pourquoi, même maintenant, il n'arrive pas à finir. Il faut qu'il comprenne enfin ce qui lui échappe depuis qu'il est petit, depuis qu'il est né. Il essaye de faire un pas vers l'arrière, il veut reculer, se retourner, laisser son bras pendre et ne plus le couvrir de ses yeux, il veut quitter la chambre froide, cette obscurité ambiante et la tache de lumière jonquille. Il veut mais son corps ne bouge plus.

Mal. Da l'autre coté de la salle, pas si loin, un gémissement. Il a mal, une douleur sourde. Il ne l'avait pas vu arriver. Encore le gamin.

« -Eh Naruto! Tant que j'utilise la technique de manipulation d'ombre, je ressens la même chose que lui!

-Pardon Shikamaru. »

Il allait partir, pourtant. Tourner les talons et quitter la chambre, aller loin, aller vérifier s'il existe ailleurs, tuer quelqu'un d'autre. Il allait s'en aller, pour comprendre pourquoi il était venu. Il allait le faire par lui-même, mais ces deux-là étaient venus trop tôt. Une minute de plus et il n'était plus là. Quelques secondes et il l'aurait fait pas lui-même. La sensation d'épargner quelqu'un uniquement parce qu'on le veut, il allait la connaître. Mais non.

Leurs voix... Ils parlent. Lui répond. L'autre dort. Il répond mécaniquement, les réponses habituelles. Il va les effrayer, tant mieux. Il aime effrayer. Il aime posséder. Il aime tuer. Ces deux-là, qui parlent, il les tuerait bien. Par pure envie. Parce qu'ils sont entre lui et la vérité, parce qu'ils l'ont empêcher de partir. Il allait partir.

« -Restez en travers de mon chemin et vous mourrez. »

C'est ce qu'il dit depuis des années, c'est ce qu'il est, c'est ce qu'il vit. C'est sa raison d'être, il le sait, il l'a choisie. Les autres parlent encore, plus fort. Surtout le petit, il crie. Quelle perte de temps. Il les tuerait bien ainsi, en plein dans leur phrase. Ils ne peuvent pas comprendre. Personne ne peut comprendre. Il répond, ton monocorde. Il s'ennuie. Jusqu'à ce qu'un souvenir vienne l'effleurer. Son visage se transforme en un rictus affreux. Ce souvenir est terrible, et il l'amuse. Il est tellement plus fort, désormais.

Ils sont choqués. Il sont terrifiés. Il pourrait les assassiner, là, maintenant. Mais il parle. Il espère que l'autre qui dormait s'est réveillé, qu'il écoute, qu'il comprend pourquoi il l'a laissé comme mort.

Il est seul contre tous. La situation qu'il préfère. Lui contre le reste du monde. Sa raison d'être. Alors pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas tué? Il n'avait pas besoin d'attendre. Pourquoi veut-il comprendre? Il ne sait pas. Il faut qu'il sorte. Il faut qu'il parte maintenant, tant qu'il le peut encore. Faut-il tuer les deux autres? Pourquoi pas. Cela compenserait la frustration qu'il a de ne pouvoir achever l'autre, toujours couché. Toujours endormis, il le sent.

Il veut tuer, maintenant. Mais il veut que quelqu'un l'arrête, encore. Il faut qu'on l'arrête. S'il tue ces deux-là, peut importe combien il se contrôle, il sait qu'il tuera l'autre. Et cela est la dernière chose qu'il désire, à présent. Comprendre est devenue sa priorité. Mais déjà le sable sort de son outre, déjà sa bouche prononce des mots qu'il ne veut pas dire, déjà il sent cette extase du dernier souffle monter en lui, il y est presque...

« -Assez! »

Enfin. Il se relâche, regarde qui est intervenu. L'autre encore, le même que la dernière fois. Sa tête le brule de nouveau. Il faut qu'il sorte. Le souvenir du combat revient, l'incompréhension aussi. Elle arrive, rapide. Elle le touche... Il faut qu'il sorte, qu'il trouve une façon de savoir.

Il passe la porte, laisse flotter une dernière menace dans l'air. Il va tuer quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un sans importance. Lee attendra, Lee devra lui apprendre pourquoi il n'a pas pu. Gaara du désert s'en va chercher une autre proie. Une autre raison de vive.


End file.
